grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mandy
Mandy es una de los personajes principales de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Es una niña cruel, vil, de corazón oscuro y personalidad siniestra con grandes deseos de dominar el universo. Su pelo rubio tiene una forma parecida a unos cuernos de demonio, simbolizando aún mas su maldad. Su atuendo se compone de una falda pequeña, de color rosa con una flor en el centro. Le gusta mandar a los demás y provocar el miedo en la gente. Lo odia todo y tiene un sorprendente conocimiento de lo sobrenatural. Es una buena luchadora, por lo que es capaz de enfrentarse tanto a matones del colegio como a criaturas del Submundo. Sin embargo, según Billy y Calavera, a Mandy le asustan los patinadores artísticos profesionales, aunque ésta lo niega afirmando que solo desconfía de sus movimientos. Historia Pasado Antes de nacer Aun cuando no había nacido todavía, Mandy ya conservaba la malvada personalidad que tiene en la actualidad. De alguna manera, Mandy pudo controlar la formación de su cuerpo por sí misma, naciendo sin nariz debido a la repugnancia que tenía Mandy sobre éstos. Sin embargo, nació con orificios ocultos que la permiten respirar, cosa que se demuestra en varios capítulos de la serie. Pasado posterior al nacimiento thumb|200px|Mandy al conocer a [[Billy.]] Una vez que Mandy nació bajo el cariño de sus padres, con la malvada personalidad intacta, los lobos aparecieron para llevarse a Mandy y poder criarla y educarla entre ellos. Pero Phil y Claire lo impidieron, cosa de la que se arrepentirían más tarde durante el crecimiento de la joven. En etapas más crecidas, Mandy conoció a Billy cuando éste no paraba de llamar al timbre de la puerta de su casa. Al verle por primera vez, Mandy distinguió con facilidad la estupidez de Billy debido a las tonterías que ya estaba haciendo. A Billy le resultó curioso el hecho de que Mandy no tuviera nariz, por lo que para solucionar el problema, decidió ponerle un cucurucho de helado en la cara, cosa que molestó a Mandy, por lo que le da una paliza. Aunque a Billy no le importó, comenzando desde entonces una amistad entre los dos que duraría años. Tiempo después, la familia de Mindy se mudó a Endsville. Al ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, Mandy se encontró con Mindy, quien estaba asustada debido a la mudanza. Al preguntarla cómo estaba, Mindy comenzó a hablar rápidamente sin ningún momento de descanso. Viéndose atrapada por la charla interminable, Mandy la dijo que se callara y a continuación se fue, cosa que no le sentó nada bien a Mindy, jurando ésta que si no podía ser amiga de Mandy, entonces nadie lo sería. Desde entonces, Mindy ha intentado quitarle a Mandy sus amigos. ''Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy Comienzos de la serie Billy invita a Mandy al décimo cumpleaños de Don Bigotes, quien debido a la avanzada edad que tiene, empieza a agonizar. Es entonces cuando Calavera hace acto de presencia para llevarse al hámster. Sin embargo, Mandy apuesta la vida del hámster y la amistad de Calavera en un juego de limbo en el Limbo. Finalmente, valiéndose de la habilidad de ataque del hámster, Mandy logra ganar a Calavera, obligandolo a ser su mejor amigo y el de Billy para siempre. Desde que comenzó su amistad con Calavera, Mandy ha estado más interesada en los temas relacionados con el Submundo, siendo la que normalmente soluciona los problemas que causan en Endsville los habitantes del subsuelo, como Eris, de quien se hizo amiga al conocerla hasta que ésta la traicionó. Otra de sus amigas más memorables fue la Señora Doolin, quien al igual que Mandy, logró ganar a Calavera en distintos juegos. Junto a ésta, asustó a Billy por no dejar que juege con él por el hecho de que sea una chica. Tiempo después, se apunta a clases de kárate para participar en el torneo de lucha. Al ver que Calavera no tiene intención de ayudarla, Mandy acepta a Kuan Ti como su maestro para que le ayude a ganar el torneo de kárate y poder cobrar el dinero del premio. Al ganar el dinero del premio, Mandy compra la Isla-Conejo a Héctor Con Carne y con ello, parte de la organización. A lo largo de la serie, Mandy ha sufrido varios sucesos como horribles transformaciones en una bestia nacida de su mal carácter o en el propio Meteoro Comecerebros, e incluso su propia muerte al ser devuelta al momento antes de nacer en las Paredes del Tiempo. Otro suceso caótico fue al presentarse a un concurso de belleza para competir contra Mindy. Siguiendo los consejos de Crabena, Mandy sonrió durante su actuación para poder ganar. Pero ello alteró el orden natural del universo, provocando la destrucción del mismo. Sin embargo, éstos son casos que no han tenido continuidad en episodios posteriores. Intentos de dominación caótica thumb|left|150px|Mandy como la capitana del [[Bahía Coco.]] Mandy busca la dominación del mundo, cosa que rechaza algunas veces debido a que está esperando el momento adecuado. Una de sus oportunidades fue al asociarse con Serisuse para ganar dinero patrocinando los felices ositos blanditos de peluche, pues su filosofía deja al dinero como la raíz de todo malvado. Finalmente, al descubrir que Serisuse era en realidad Eris, ésta ofrece a Mandy la dominación del mundo usando a los peluches, quienes controlaban a la gente. Pero Mandy se negó al saber que Eris pretendía dominar el mundo por delante de ella, ya que Mandy no quería compartir el dominio del mundo con nadie. En capítulos posteriores, Mandy se hizo amiga de Dora, quien la estaba utilizando para que abriera su fiambrera maldita y desatara el caos en el mundo, cosa que Mandy solucionó enseguida debido a que ella quería provocar el caos en el mundo por sí sola cuando llegue el momento adecuado. thumb|200px|Mandy disfrazada de [[Número 1.]] Otro de sus intentos de dominación mundial fue al intentar hacerse con la Mano de Horror, pero ésta reprodujo su peor pesadilla, la cual, es crecer como una señora amable, sonriente, gorda y casada con Irwin. A pesar de que no superó esa pesadilla, logró hacerse con la mano al ser desconectada por Calavera. Pero dos semanas en el futuro, Billy viaja en el tiempo hasta ese momento para impedir la toma de la Mano de Horror pensando que el futuro dictador de Endsville, el Señor del Horror, es Mandy. Tras este evento, se convierte en la nueva capitana del Bahía Coco, debido a las malas condiciones en las que el Coco se encontraba desde entonces. Su último intento de dominación mundial fue contra el Código KND. Mandy captura a Número 1, quien se estaba haciendo pasar por Billy para despistar a Harold. Al hacerle confesar quien era en realidad, Mandy se dirige a la Base Lunar de los KND disfrazada de Número 1, logrando el liderazgo del Código KND, con el que pretendía dominar el mundo usando a los miembros del equipo. Sin embargo, la Muerte de Calle Abajo era un obstáculo para sus planes, por lo que decide eliminarle. Pero al ver el gran poder de la muerte, se deja asimilar para poder controlarla y obtener un gran poder extremo. Pero sus planes son frustrados cuando Harold la quita los pantalones que la daban inmunidad, permitiendo que Número 1 y Calavera derrotasen a Mandy. Pero cuando logran detenerla, ésta escapa jurando venganza. Historia entre ''Billy y Mandy y Super Puño Debido a la falta de presidente en los Estados Unidos, se convocan elecciones para elegir nuevo presidente. Mandy se presenta y logra ganar. Tras ello, manda trasladar la cúpula de la Casa Blanca hasta su propia casa en Endsville, convirtiéndo su casa en la nueva Casa Blanca. También cambia el diseño de la bandera de los Estados Unidos por un estilo más al suyo, con barras rosas y amarillas y sustituyendo las 50 estrellas por una silueta azul de su cara y nombra a Billy y Calavera como sus científicos locos, construyendo un laboratorio debajo de su casa. ''Super Puño thumb|200px|left|Mandy en ''[[Super Puño.]] Durante la noche de Halloween, Mandy sale a pedir caramelos con Billy, Calavera e Irwin. Al pedir caramelos en la casa de Irwin, Drácula les da monedas. Tras ello, Mandy termina dejando al grupo al tener ya suficientes caramelos. Tiempo después, Mandy es secuestrada por Bun-Bun al ser la presidenta de los Estados Unidos, y es llevada al Submundo. Una vez allí, es encerrada en la torre de caramelo. Mas tarde, Irwin y el resto del equipo Super Puño rescatan a Mandy y la llevan de vuelta a Endsville. Allí Mandy les manda ir por todas las casas de Endsville para pedir caramelos, y así, neutralizar a los Comepedigueños. Para ayudarles, les lleva al laboratorio para que "C" y "B" les den armamento apropiado para el recorrido. Finalmente, tras la destrucción de Bun-Bun, Mandy premia al equipo Super Puño con medallas por su heróica acción de salvar el mundo, siendo la medalla de Skarr una medalla del concurso de Miss Endsville. Por último, Drácula le pide a Mandy una medalla, y ésta le da una moneda tal y como éste lo hizo anteriormente. Futuro thumb|200px|Mandy en el futuro. En los laboratorios de su casa, Mandy comenzará a investigar la forma de lograr la inmortalidad para gobernar el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, decide extraer ADN del cuerpo de Billy para clonarlo y que le acompañe en épocas futuras durante su dictadura. Finalmente, logra descubrir la manera de lograr la imortalidad por medio del poder de la canela, convirtiéndose en un gusano gigante e inmortal que suelta cieno allá por donde va. Tras ello, convierte su gobierno presidencial en una dictadura mundial y pone a los habitantes del planeta a trabajar en las minas de canela, la base industrial del planeta. Por otra parte, convierte a Endsville en una especie de capital del planeta, siendo una ciudad futurista, además de crear monstruos para acabar con aquellos que se atreven a enfrentarse a ella. Decididos a acabar con la dictadura de Mandy, un pequeño grupo de rebeldes fundan el oculto Grupo Rebelde. Mandy, para detenerlos a todos, decide usar a uno de los clones de Billy para que salieran de su escondite. Para ello, le miente diciendo que lo único que puede neutralizar su poder son las ranas. Una vez que Billy se lo comunica a los rebeldes, éstos se revelan y atacan. Pero Mandy manda detenerlos, triunfando de nuevo. Videojuego Versión Wii, PS2 y Game Cube Mandy es una de los personajes controlables disponibles desde el principio de las versiones de Wii, Game Cube y PS2 del videojuego. Su arma son sus propios puños, luchando físicamente, y sus trajes secundarios son Clown Mandy y Mandroid. Frases * Frase de selección: Sin piedad. * Lista para la batalla: Siento la necesidad... La necesidad de sangrarlos. * Frase triunfal: No es suficiente con tener éxito, otros deben fracasar. * Fusión Mojo: No... debo... ¡sonreír! * En llamas: Grr, ¡odio estar al fuego! * Manejando torreta: Bien, ¿quién quiere un poco de esto? * Contra Billy: ¿Porqué no pintas una diana en tu nariz? * Contra Calavera: Te vencí en tu propio juego, cabeza huesuda. * Contra Irwin: El amor duele, Irwin. * Contra Mogar: Cualquier persona que lleve más maquillaje que Mindy merece ser aplastado. * Contra Eris: Levántate otra vez, y te sacaré el resto de tus dientes. * Contra Nergal: Espero que disfrutes de la paliza, bicho raro. * Contra Fred Fredburger: Tú lo quisiste. * Contra Hoss: Señor Delgado, te presento a mi puño. * Contra Drácula: Acabas de sellar tu propio destino. * Contra Jack: La única calabaza buena es la calabaza destrozada. * Contra Nergal Hijo: ¿Vale como cambio de forma si te golpeo en una pulpa? * Contra Coco: He visto malvaviscos que dan más miedo que tú. * Contra Cicatriz: Mío. * Contra Lord Dolor: Sé inteligente. No te levantes. * Contra Gallinas Mutantes: Estas gallinas serán deshuesadas en cuanto me haga con ellas. * Contra Nergalinos: Ugh, estas cosas son desagradables. * Contra Payasos: Los payasos son divertidos cuando lloran. * Contra Calabazas: Odio tener una calabaza en mis manos. * Contra Vikingos: Saluda a las valkirias de mi parte. * Contra Calabaza Gigante: Saca la nata montada, esto va a ser una tarta de calabaza gigante. * Contra Meteoro Comecerebros: Bueno, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. Fusión Mojo Mandy se eleva flotando y emite brillantes rayos de luz al tiempo que rasga el tejido del universo con su sonrisa. Por último, incinera a sus rivales. Cómo desbloquear Trajes * Clown Mandy: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el "Story Mode" con Mandy. * Mandroide: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar la "Mission 4" de la "Tier 1". Versión Game Boy Advance right En la versión para Game Boy Advance, Mandy es la protagonista de la segunda historia del juego: Squash Quash. Apariciones Series * Demonio Con Carne :* 1ª Temporada ::* Everyone Loves Uncle Bob (Cameo) :* 2ª Temporada ::* Teenage Idol (Cameo no físico) * Billy y Mandy (Debut) :* Todos los episodios Películas * La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco * Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Araña Reina * Super Puño (Última aparición) Videojuegos * Astro Quiz (Mención) * Battle of the Bands * Big Top Billy * Billy the Kid * Cartoon Cove Mini Golf * Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * Copa Toon 2010 * Cricket Open Championship * Escape from the Shadows * Evil Switch * Freaky Freezeday * Get it Together! * Grim Ball * ¡Guerra de Nieve! * Harum Scarum * Heads Will Roll * Holiday Design Workshop * Infernal Candy * Lanzamiento Directo * Los pastelillos de pus de Billy * Make a Calendar * Montaña rusa de los horrores * Picnic Pick Off * SnowBrawl Fight 2 * The Fright Before Christmas * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (GBA) * The Grim Keeper * Toon Hoops * Un Día de Reinado * Zap to It! Varios * Mandy es uno de los cinco personajes que aparecen en las tres etapas de Severo y Malvado. Los otros son Billy, Calavera, la Dra. Espanto y el General Cicatriz. * Mandy está basada en el mismo personaje aparecido en el corto creado por Maxwell Atoms: Billy & Mandy in Trepanation of the Skull and You. Dicha versión solía sonreír e incluso ríe un poco, cosa que la Mandy de la serie no hace físicamente. * En la serie Foster, la Casa de los Amigos Imaginarios, Mandy hace un corto cameo en el episodio The Big Picture. * A falta de nariz, Mandy demuestra tener orificios nasales en los episodios ¡Sal de mi Cabeza! y La Pareja Dispareja. * A excepción de las versiones de Mandy la Despiadada y Pre-Visiones, todas las versiones futuras de Mandy que han aparecido llevan gafas, demostrando que de no transformarse, su vista emperoraría. * Al parecer tiene miedo de los patinadores profesionales, aunque ella lo justifica como que solo desconfía de sus movimientos. * Mandy tiene la extraña afición de coleccionar servilletas. * Casi nunca se la ha visto sonreír, dejando claro en Mi Hermosa Mandy que la existencia puede ser destruida con su sonrisa. Tras ello no vuelve a sonreír físicamente. Galería Imagen:Mandy_Capitulo Piloto.png|Mandy en su primera aparición Imagen:Mandy Guadaña.png|Diapositiva de Mandy con la guadaña Imagen:Mandy FusionFall.png|Mandy en FusionFall mandy mojo.png|Mandy iniciando su Fusión Mojo Categoría:Personajes de Demonio Con Carne Categoría:Personajes de Billy y Mandy Categoría:Personajes de Super Puño Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes del videojuego Categoría:Jóvenes Categoría:Club de la Serpiente Secreta Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Lords Categoría:Personajes doblados por Grey DeLisle en:Mandy pl:Mandy ja:マンディ